


When the party is over

by chisheccid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Solamente a él se le ocurría sacarla de su cama en la madrugada para ir a hacer alguna misión sin sentido o demasiado peligrosa, pero eso la reconfortaba, porque podía seguir a su lado, como siempre, aunque mantuviera esa espinita clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque ¿Qué tan malo sería callar? Mi reimaginación del final de Fairy Tail y los pensamientosde Lucy.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	When the party is over

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo hago esto con el único afán de entretener.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola con todos, estoy un poco nerviosa por publicar este fic ya que es el primero de este fandom, espero que sea de su agrado.

...

**WHEN THE PARTY IS OVER**

Esa noche se sentía realizada. Habían pasado tantos años, había pasado por tantas cosas, había recorrido un largo camino. Se había perdido y reencontrado, había conseguido amigos que bien podía considerar familia, había cumplido sus dos grandes mayores sueños en la vida. Sin duda alguna era una chica muy afortunada.

Se sentía agradecida con la vida, sin embargo, había un asunto que aún no lograba resolver del todo. Ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada, y fue a la fuerza, porque no fue hasta sentir que lo había perdido que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo que habría imaginado. Lo amaba, sin duda alguna. Aún recordaba el terror que sintió cuando después de vencer a Zeref, Natsu simplemente desapareció. Antes de eso, Lucy ya tenía sus sospechas, el simple hecho de que Natsu lograra hacer que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan hasta el infinito con tan solo una sonrisa, o que con solo tenerlo cerca la hiciera sentir segura, una amalgama entre la paz y la ansiedad, algo que sencillamente no podía encontrar en nadie más. Y sucedió, después de haberlo dado todo para impedir que Natsu se esfumara junto a Zeref no dio resultado, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Lo perdía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Natsu aún existía y seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar el mundo decidió que se lo diría, pero no era fácil. Lucy era de esas personas que si se proponía algo salía a luchar por ello, pero en esta ocasión no podía. Quizás era miedo, un miedo tan profundo que solamente se podía comparar con el día en que pensó que lo perdía, porque si las cosas no resultaban, si Natsu no correspondía, se arriesgaba a que se distanciasen. Es por eso que optó por callar, se conformaba con que pudieran ser amigos, con compartir tiempo en el gremio o saliendo a hacer misiones, porque para eso Natsu era un experto, solamente a él se le ocurría sacarla de su cama en la madrugada para ir a hacer alguna misión sin sentido o demasiado peligrosa, pero eso la reconfortaba, porque podía seguir a su lado, como siempre, aunque mantuviera esa espinita clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque ¿Qué tan malo sería callar?

Lo que Lucy no sabía es que con cada día que pasara escapando de sus sentimientos, esa espinita iría creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en estaca y supo que no podía callar más, por eso, para contrarrestar se dedicó a escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello, encontró su escape editando y reescribiendo sus aventuras en el gremio y volvió a llenarse de seguridad al percatarse de que quizás Natsu pudiera corresponderla, pero una vez más decidió callar hasta encontrar un buen momento para decírselo.

Por eso, esa noche era especial.

Había ganado el premio Hemzaleon de ese año, por la Aventura de Iris, novela escrita basada en su vida junto al gremio. Recorrió su mirada por todo el establecimiento y encontró a sus amigos dispersos por todo el lugar haciendo de las suyas, incluso alcanzó a escuchar que era entendible que sus amigos estuvieran armando alboroto por ser magos de Fairy Tail. Se sentía avergonzada, feliz y nerviosa, incluso se podría decir que sentía envidia de Lluvia por poder ser tan abierta con sus emociones desde un principio, y se sentía feliz por ellos porque a pesar de todo se habían vuelto una pareja tan unida. También sintió envidia de Levy y Gazeel, le pareció escuchar que la familia crecería y lo corroboró al ver a Wendy sonrojada por la mención de un bebé.

Y mientras Lucy pensaba en todas las maravillosas personas que conoció a lo largo del camino, su copa se iba llenando con más y más vino, cortesía de Kana, por supuesto, y mientras más vino bebía sentía que el momento se acercaba, tenía que acercarse a Natsu y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había callado, pero no había manera, tanto él como ella estaban rodeados por sus amigos, e irse de allí sin que nadie lo notase era algo más que complicado, así que optó por seguir bebiendo hasta encontrar el momento preciso. Momento que nunca llegó, y pasó la noche hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Despertó en su cama pensando que todo había sido un sueño, pero en seguida volvió en si al encontrar a Natsu adueñándose del sillón y a Happy dañando su trofeo, quiso botarlos de su departamento, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar vagamente los sucesos de la noche anterior. Natsu la había cuidado en su borrachera y ella no había tenido el valor de decírselo, había decidido actuar como la niña ingenua de siempre, aunque Natsu la hubiera visto desnuda una vez más. La realidad le pegó de lleno, recordó todas esas veces en que estuvo junto a Natsu y no pudo soportar la idea de seguir llamándolo amigo, se armó de valor y se lanzó a sus brazos sin poder articular algo entendible más que un gracias. Natsu, sobrepasado con la situación sintió que algo en su interior ardía, y no precisamente las llamas de dragón, sino algo con una calidez distinta, miró a Lucy a los ojos para decirle “Yo también tengo algo que decirte” y como Natsu no podía poner en palabras lo que en ese momento sentía, se dejó llevar por el instinto como casi siempre hacía, la agarró de los hombros y la besó, acto seguido agarró su mano y corrió llevándosela consigo, Lucy sin entender lo que acababa de suceder le gritó “Eres cruel”, y él, como si no hubiese sucedido nada del otro mundo respondió “No importa, porque desde hoy estaremos juntos para siempre”.

No había sido la declaración ideal, pero ya sabía lo que Natsu sentía por ella, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran formal, mientras Lucy decidió que seguiría su ritmo y empezó a guardar sus cosas para ir a la siguiente misión, que, dado por el nombre, le aseguraba que estaría con Natsu para siempre, como se lo había prometido.

**FIN**

Me demoré un siglo y otro en poder escribir este fic, al principio quería que fuese triste, pero los personajes no me lo permitían, es que son tan alegres y toda la serie es felicidad que me fue imposible imaginarme a Lucy sufriendo por Natsu (Cosa que no me pasa con los fics de One Piece, a esos si les hago sufrir sin pena)

En fin, este fic fue inspirado por la canción “When the party’s over” de “Billie Eilish”.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en una próxima.

Suerte!


End file.
